Tattoo Parlor
by MystressCrowler
Summary: ch 7 finally done. *faints*
1. Defeated Again

Author's notes: This is the new chapter one for Tattoo Parlor, which is the old three chapters mashed together and a new part about how Myotismon ended up back in the human world. I've also move the time the main part of the story a few years to 2005. Myotismon I have found can be hard to write for. The show only really showed one side. You know the "Muaahh ha ha I'm evil" side. You can't really do an interesting story with a one sided character. I can't and why would I want to write a fan fiction that I don't want to read? (That is also why I redid this in the first place.) Random note: I'm also using a lot of magic so I added the Wicca triple moon symbol to my bars to make them a little more interesting.

-)O(-

The Digidestined cheered their victory over Myotismon as shadow glided across the ground to a small cave. The cave was more like a huge crack in the canyon wall. Inside fog was turning back into the real Myotismon. His shadow returned to its normal place at his feet, but he didn't even notice it. His face was purple with rage aimed at the Digidestined for defeating him again and even more painfully at himself. He couldn't believe he was beaten… AGAIN! He could see them laughing, hugging, and celebrating. He even saw Gatomon get that precious tail ring of hers back. Seeing _her_ happy was worst of it all.

Myotismon punched the cave wall. He was so weak; he actually hurt himself more than the wall. "It should be me celebrating! I'm the one destined to be king of the two worlds." That thought quieted his anger. He slid down the side of the cave wall and rested his forehead on his knees.

"Destiny…" He whispered to the nothing he felt he was, "When will it be my turn to rest and cheer for _my_ victory? When will this despondent feeling of worthlessness end?" He growled then sighed. "At least I'm home." That was when he fell through the crumbling ground. He was too weary to fly and fell into the portal bellow him seconds before a swarm of butterflies entered the cave and destroyed the portal.

Myotismon fell until he crashed in to a trash pile scattering yellowed paper, rotting food and other filth in every direction. He looked up at distinctive neon signs of Tokyo that his karma somehow made brighter. He felt a lump form in his throat and he bit his lip to hold it back as those increasingly familiar 'why me' feelings returned. He once again failed at a task he set for himself and kick the trash around him as he yelled. "Why? I've done nothing to deserve all this."

That was when a can was from a trash pile above him fell and hit him on the head.

-)O(-

Three years later

Under the setting sun, in between an apartment building and a foul smelling fish shop was a shop built to look like a house. Once way back when it first built it was a comely Victorian era inspired love nest disguised as a book store. It was made by a married woman who wanted a place to meet her lover away from her husband's eyes. He still found out and divorced her. Having become a middle class woman her lover left her and she couldn't even look at the building let alone fix up the outside as she rented it the years afterward. It now resembled a haunted house. Vines covered one corner and some of the shingles had fallen off. Its wood also had an old grayed look to it. A sign to the left of the door gave its current name.

Tattoo Parlor

Two older teens came running up to the door. The first to reach it was a tall anorexic girl with long silky black hair. She held her head up as she ran and swung her arms from side to side as if to say 'worship me or get out of my way.' Her haughty façade was betrayed by the schoolgirl nervousness and blush that came before she pounded on the door. The other girl never looked above the ground as she came up the stairs on to the porch. She was shorter than her friend and her face was redder than her friend's but no one could tell because she had so much concealer on her face. She had fleshy thighs, round hips, full firm breast, and to top her sexy cake, a nice big round ass.

In the apartment on the second floor, a drawer opened in the platform part of the platform bed. Inside of that was a black and gold coffin. That opened and Myotismon raised himself Nosfratu-style out of the coffin, and stretched. After getting down, he picked up a pocket watch that was much more, to check the time.

"A bit earrrllly." Myotismon yawned. The pounding started again. "Alright, alright, I'm up." He straightened up his red silk pajamas and shape shifted. He finally threw on some glamor to 'feel' human. He strolled calmly downstairs, and then flung the door open.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!" Myotismon roared.

The sexy timid girl whimpered, but the skinny girl just walked in as if nothing happened. "Like you don't need some sun." The anorexic bitch, named Hatsu said and flaunted her spray tanned orange skin. "By the way nice Dillon."

Myotismon wasn't angry before just annoyed but Hatsu's attitude and the fact that she did not have permission to call him just 'Dillon' irked him. "Well, you little bitch you can just go find another tattoo artist to finish your tattoo without money. I don't think it will be that hard if you and Etsumi learn to swallow." He said.

Etsumi (the other girl) bowed. "I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it Dillon-san." She said.

Glenna Dillon or as it written in the west Dillon Glenna was the name Myotismon was living under for about two years. Myotismon even had a human form deliberately similar to his own as to startle any digidestined he ran across. All he did was change his skin color from blue-grey to a light creamy peach. He also rounded his pointed ears. His fangs also had to be shrunk (this is as long as in human form of course.) He asked the two girls to call him Dillon-san instead of Glenna-san because he liked the sound of it better. He had become a tattoo artist and worked alone in this shop, after gaining the skills needed by traveling the world possessing artist and learning from their memories.

Hatsu changed quickly. "Oh she's right Dillon-san," she said, "I was just kidding."

"Uh huh," Myotismon said. He looked at Etsumi. "You're coming in?"

Etsumi smiled and ran inside. Hatsu was sitting on the counter which was built back when the parlor was a bar.

"Payment first as usual." Myotismon said. He went behind the counter and got a glass used for beer called a balloon or more specifically called a 'sniffer' and a knife. He pulled Hatsu arm straight and cut it. He collected it in the blood in the glass and drank it. Hatsu blushed as she left for the seat that came from when the shop was a barber's. Etsumi climbed up next. Myotismon did the same thing to her. He then went to Hatsu and set up the disposable caps and put ink inside. Then he went for the pre-autoclaved equipment. Finally he set up the machine.

He slapped Hatsu hard on the face. "Next time you talk to me like that, you ungrateful little tramp I'll cut off the tattoo on your arm and kick the small and pretty teeth from your mouth." He said. He pulled the school uniform shirt off her shoulders and held her chest up. Hatsu bit her lip, leaned her chest forward, and spread her legs. Myotismon laughed. "You wish." He said before flipping her on her back. She choked back heartbroken tears as he started the machine.

Hatsu's tattoo was of a wolf was of a wolf with its teeth around the moon.

The arrangement he had for these two was to give their blood and he would tattoo them in the little time the girls had in between cram school and the start of their curfews. Even with the short time they had he should have finished much more. He couldn't because that little bitch, Hatsu, had to whine and flinch deliberately taking up time. Myotismon put up with it because he didn't want to spend nights breaking into blood banks for sustenance. He also wasn't sure letting anyone know he drank blood without something to threaten them with was a good idea.

He finished with Hatsu for the day and looked to Etsumi, who stayed numb to what she saw by choice. She got into the chair and Myotismon pounced. He yanked her shirt off as did with Hatsu but she covered her chest.

"Oh, now what could you be hiding?" Myotismon said. He pulled her arms apart to reveal a white, lace, see through bralette. He had to take a moment to admire red obscured nipples atop large lily white hills.

"I-I thought you might like it, Dillon-san." Etsumi said the most innocent babe-in-the-woods look you could ever want to see.

Hatsu stomped her foot, but no one paid her any attention. He went to work on her tattoo; it was a large dragon in a tribal style that covered her shoulders and ran down her spine. He finished what he could before Hatsu's temper tantrums became too much of a distraction. He sent them out after the aftercare routine. He sat down only a moment and sighed when another idiot came in.

-)O(-

Author notes: hope to get a new chapter up soon.


	2. End of Childhood

Author's notes: Hello 2011! Finally got ch 2 done but sadly I no longer have spellcheck and grammar check so there will definitely be errors. Originally this was two chapters but I felt I sould keep them together. The teen in this story will return later, and he has some interesting ideas. And if anyone wants to know why Myotismon called the shop Tattoo Parlor it's because he was just lazyabout it.

It was the late the day but Myotismon had not sleep much because of what could be called jet lag, and, even worse, he was pissed. So he was just stayed spralled out on his bed holding his very useful pocket watch. Its golden luster refecting the pale sunlight that filtered thought the white cloth curtains on to the walls and ceiling as he moved the watch back and forth on his fingers.

Honest work alone could not cover the expenses for Myotismon's plans. As a result, he had a little side business. He would (in another form) go to the digital world and take request for items from the real world and bring them to him or her for a 'nominal' fee. Earlier, he was in Los Angeles 'collecting' (stealing) some diamonds from an aging Hollywood icon. Then he stuffed them into a stolen Luis Vutton bag he had taken from a starlette wannabe. When he was done the sun was starting to come up, so he got a cheap room in a sleazy motel that had members of one of the famous local gangs loitering outside keeping an eye on their 'property,' young girls some as young as thirteen and wemon in their twenties who looked in their fourties and sick.

He battled his way into an uncomfortable knowing it would be worse when he got back to Japan but Myotismon did not want to spend anytime in the daytime of the sunny state of California.

He woke up close to noon to find a fourteen year old prostitute who already reeked of disease in his room. He told her to get out. She refused and offered her body to him. He refused. She climbed on top of him and offered again. He snapped her neck. It was raining which Myotismon was led to believe was odd for the area. He stepped out and was quickly soaked. A group of young gang members were chasing a half beaten young boy.

The boy ran into him. "Please help me!" He said with a light Spanish accent.

One of the young men pulled out a gun and fired at Myotismon at the same time the boy spoke. Distracted, the bullet ripped through Myotismon's shoulder. Still he did not fail making the three men stop in their tracks. Bullets couldn't kill Myotismon, even if they were silver, but they still hurt and not in a good way.

"Dios Mio!" The boy wispered and backed away from Myotismon.

Myotismon ripped the arm of the shooter out of the socket. Blood painted the door of the motel room. The two others ran and Myotismon jumped landing in front of them. He grabbed both their heads and smashed them into each other. They fell together with their heads caved into one another. Myotismon turned to the boy.

"You don't bleed, are you a… a ángel?" the boy said.

"Uhh what?" Myotismon said. He had been in his human form but that still seemed an odd leap, even if he couldn't bleed.

"I prayed for god to save me and he sent an angel." The boy said then put his hands together to thank his God. Myotismon got a better look at him and found he wasn't a young boy after all . He was about seventeen and what skin was not bruised was a bronze color and his eyes were a soft grey color. He was slim and androgynous with messy black hair. He even smelled clean, not even a trace of a cold was sensed. That was when Myotismon realized how hungry he was.

Myotismon laughed, "No, I am far from an angel." He took his digimon form and pounced. The teen tried to take off, but he could move faster than Myotismon. Myotismon grabbed both the boy's arms then moved them behind the teen where he held them with one hand. His other hand pulled the teen's hair back. He pulled his victim to him and ran his fangs up his neck until he found a spot he liked.

"Kiss me first." The teen whispered in Myotismon's ear.

The teen's warm breath sent a pleasant tingling across his wet and chilled body. "Why not?" Myotismon thought. He kissed him and soon their tongues were rubbing and pushing. Then, as Myotismon was starting to enjoy himself, the teen chose to bite down on his tongue. Myotismon's response was to pull the teens hair, but as he pulled the teen's head back, he didn't let go of his tongue.

"GAHHHH!" Myotismon screamed. The teen let go and Myotismon fell back. "DOU LITT RAT!" He said as he held his mouth. He looked up and saw the boy had taken off. Someone screamed probably someone who stumbled on the gunman's body. He had ended up in between two cars and was out of sight. He seized the bag of diamonds and pulled out his pocket watch. He concentrated on the thought of being in his room and when he opened his eyes he was there.

Only then he realized the teen had snatched a bracelet from the bag. He then fought to go to sleep, but his frustration and the fact his body had abnormally adjusted quickly to the time difference made sleep impossible. He just laid back and watched the glass lanterns sway in the air condoner's breeze. Then there was a knock at the door down stairs.

Myotismon hopped up to see who it was. Downstairs, he opened the front door and found no one there. Now confused, he went back to the stairs. He was on the lower landing when the knocking started again. He realized it was coming from the back door. He bolted for the door and nearly broke the hinges when he swung the door open.

Looking up at him were two frightened girls. One, who was alittle chubby, spoke up. " You da tattoo guy?"

"Yes…" Myotismon said.

"Cool, ink me." The first girl said.

"Siss," The other girl who was plump but not as much as her sister. She also had a disturbing glassy dead behind the eyes look.

Myotismon just laughed and slammed the door in their faces. He sould have locked it because the chubbier girl swung the door open and smacked him on the back side. She strolled in and tried to climbed up the chair. She got stuck part way and just hung there grunting.

"Alright you brat," Myotismon said and lifted her up by the straps of her overalls. He dropped her in the chair and used one hand to pin her down and the other to pick up the tattoo machine. "You want a tattoo? How about a eye ball tattoo? I hear they are very popular, not that I have the equipment for it, but, hey, Everyone willthink your mutilated eye looks cool." He said calmly and then turned the machine on. He got the needles close to her eye when some force behind them hit the back on both his knees knocking him over. Myotismon quickly got up and grabbed the other sister by the neck and held her above him as he choked her. He caught the other girl tring to stop him and kicked he over. A boot on top of her stomach stopped her. His eyes turned back to the choking girl. Her eys were wide and red trails were creeping closer to the iris as stomach turning gags and gasps came from her mouth.

The other girl wiggled a little and altough she was not free she could lift Myotismon's pant leg and bring her mouth to the soft, smooth, pale skin.

"Yeeooooww!" Myotismon yelled and dropped the smaller girl. After catching her breath, she grabbed the tattoo gun, hit the power, and jabbed the tattoo gun at something very impotant to Myotismon. He fell back in time and covered his groin with his hands. The bigger girl grabbed her sister, and ran out the door. There was no way that he was going let them go now so he went after them only to jump back from the very bright summer sunlight. "Maybe I'll wait untill the sun goes down." He said and an alpha bat took off after the girls.

When thegirls got home, they bolted to their room. They agreed to never tell their dad about what happened because their father heard nasty rumors about the man in the tattoo shop from the mean old woman who ran the fish store next to it. They were warned everytime he came home with somesort of fish, to _never ever_ even talk to the man in the tattoo shop. Besides, their last big lie fooled the police. The smaller sister put a turtle neck sweater on which sould have raised suspicion but their father was going on a date with his live in girlfriend, and they were 'getting ready' most of the day.

The bigger sister thought back to the last time she and her sister were ever got into that much danger. She had tipped over the lawnmower and held a frighted lizard above the sharp spinning blades. Her sister was begging for its life.

Her dad's good-bye snapped her back. As soon as their father left, they took outsome rated R movies and put one in. They quickly got scared and turned on their favorite cartoon.

Outside a small bat became visable as it flew under steet lights . Behind it Myotismon in his digimon form prowled down the sidewalk. The bat stopped in front of one house and Myotismon stopped next to it. "You want the fat one?" He asked but he wasn't talking to the bat. His shadow rose into a three-dimensional form and nodded.

Inside the power went out as Myotismon walked through the door and the girls finched as the darkness came over them. "But their isn't even a storm or anything" the smaller sister cried.

"Quit being a wuss." Her sister demanded. She pulled out a lighter and lit a candle. A faint purfume of vanilla reached Myotismon who was hiding behind the dividing wall that separated the entryway from the tv room. On cue, banging and smashing came from the kitchen. The girls jumped.

"What was that!" The smaller sister said.

"I don't know." Her sister said and the two held each other. After a momment, the bigger sister worked up some nerve. She ficked the lighter again. "Stay here." She said to her sister and headed for the kitchen with the lighter to see her way.

After he sister left the room the other girl heared a small bounceing noise. She looked up and saw a small rubber ball bouncing on the ceiling. It then rolled to a stop above the candle, and fell on the flame putting it out. Her scream was muffled by Myotismon's hands over her mouth.

The bigger girl made it into the kitchen but saw nothing. She realised that that was odd. The kitchen had a large window that would let the light in. she turned the light to were the window should have been. Something was blocking it. Something that seemed to be made of darkness. Something with sharp blade like claws. She screamed as the thing dug its claws into her shoulders.

The other girl heard her bigger sister scream, but she could do nothing about it. She was carried up to her father's bedroom and dropped on the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" The girl asked.

Myotismon slapped her… hard. The girl curled up into a ball and sobbed. Myotismon grabbed her by one of her braids. He lifted her up and threw her into the wall.

She sobbed as she got up, "We're sorry, what we did we're sorry."

"Mommy we're sorry." The bigger sister mummered as the shadow departed. It gave her small cuts all over her body to see how many it would take for her to bleed to death, but it became bored.

Their mother was an angry woman. She was also strong, strong enough to beat her husband as well as her children. That day with the lawnmower when the little sister screams woke the mother she came out and yelled slured words at the girls. She jumped on top of the bigger daughter and started to beat her. Just like in the Parlor, the smaller sister rushed to the other's defence.

She heard her sister's screams, and the bigger sister lifted herself up. She made her way to rescue her sister.

Upstairs, Myotismon pummled the girl until she was a bloody mess next to the bed. There she felt the shaft of one of her father's golf clubs. She pulled it out and swung at Myotismonin one motion.

Myotismon jumped back and the girl made for the door. In the hallway she heard someone come towards her. She sung with all her might just as shr did when she shoved her own mother into the lawnmower blades. With that might she snapped her sister's neck with one swing.

The lights came back on, and when the girl saw what she had done she threw the club behind her, nailing Myotismon in the manhood. She ran to her dead sibling unaware of what happened behind her, and Myotismon fell to his knees trying not to cry.

A shadow formed in front of the girl and slit her throat sending blood everywhere. Myotismon wanted to scold his shadow for stealing his kill, but it wasn't his shadow but a dark spirit. He looked down and saw his own shadow had returned to its normal place and was having a laugh at Myotismon. Myotismon snarled at it and turn back to the spirit that he was now sure was female only to find it was gone.

Author's comments: Hope you like 3 please read and review. Next chapter an old character returns in Return of the Pest pt1. Happy New Year!


	3. Return of the pest pt 1

Author's notes: The third chapter of Tattoo Parlor. In this chapter Myotismon has dorpped off the diamonds and got his reward. On his way back he meets up with and old character. Also I mention one of the digimon I made up. they are Sheweregarurumon Afemale verson of Weregarurumon. Her name comes from the Shakira song "She Wolf"

Myotismon stopped to rest on the side of the trail which was a steep, nearly vertical slope of dirt, rocks, and tree roots. The summer sun was blessfully blocked by an overcast sky. This paired with the thick fog that had settled on the area was an eerie image and unusual for the Digital World, but Myotismon wasn't complaining. Even odder he saw a huge amount of butterflies take off and had not seen one since. Still he wasn't complaining especially since he had to be out this time of day. His client for the diamonds was Sheweregarurumon the queen of this area and unfortunately for Myotismon, a morning person. Sheweregarurumon gained and maintained her power by playing the enlightened despot, but she still had her Marie Antoinette moments, like giving a large amout of land to a boy claiming to be a messanger for a man named Dillon Glenna in return of a bag of more than likely stollen daimonds.

He got up opposing his tired body's wishes and dragged his tired legs down the old, forest, dirt path. Beside him the Luis Vutton bag kicked up dirt in the air.

When he presented the bag with the daimonds, she scooped the daimonds out with one paw hand and tossed the bag at his feet. Myotismon could do nothing about her rudeness, not while posing as a human, not yet. He stood now and before the Queen in a form different form than Dillon Glenna. In this form, he was a teen age boy with dark hair and green eyes.

He had to stop again and this time pulled out his pocket watch. He opened the lid and checked the time. The numbers were molded in the silver ring that made up most of the clock face the rest of it was a round disk of blue-black opal.

As he checked the time, he had no idea a pair of eyes were watching him.

Myotismon felt it would be better to take a short cut though the woods and climbed up the slope. On the way up he stuffed his bag with rocks, because he did not want to be caught with out any defense. Now tired, unnerved, and weighted down by the heavy bag of rocks, Myotismon strugled to move as fast as possible though his short cut. As he ducked under a low branch, he was overwhelmed by a golden light. Light did not burn him or, much to his relief, cause him to sparkle, but he did lose most of his sight and If he was left in the heat of the sun too long he would suffer from heatstrokes.

Myotismon soon realized this light was different. His vison was perfect. He could make out the leaves in the trees and the blades of grass nodding with the weak breeze.

His amazement was interupted by a creature in a blue cloak. As it came close it became clear its cloak was made of various patches all dyed blue. It stopped when Myotismon moved to swing the bag. It held up its hands (more like a cross between paws and hands) to show it was not dangerous. When Myotismon relaxed it went to remove its hood. Then…

"Hey! What's a looking at?" A small flying ball of anoyance yelled as it got right in his face. The very second he did that the creature and light vanished.

Myotismon yelped and hit the digimon with the rock filled bag. When he swung he stepped back and fell over a fallen tree. His head hit the ground with a hard thud and the bag that left his fingers in mid-swing landed in the brush. He groaned from the pain as he layed spread out with his legs bent over the log.

He rolled back over and climbed over the log to yell at the pest. "D-(he caught himself.) Who are you?" He asked.

Gravity peeled the digimon from the tree. He bonced back a flew back to Myotismon. "Don't tell me you forgot me boss." Demidevimon scoffed.

Myotismon responed quickly. "I don't know you nor do I want to."

"Suuurre," Demidevimon said and tuged on the black bangs, "so what's with the new look?"

Myotismon slapped Demidevimon's claw. "Stop it!" He got up and looked around. "Where are the butterflies?"

"Heh," Demidevimon said, "they're busy."

Myotismon wanted to know what he ment by that, but he wanted him gone more. "Busy huh? So they won't see this."

"See what?"

"This" Myotismon said and picked up a rock and placed on Demidevimon's head, pinning him to the ground. He took off leaving Demidevimon to try to follow him by dragging himself with one claw.

Myotismon made it to the field where the TV portal he was going to use to get back to the human world. He didn't cross the field because of what he saw when he got to the field. He looked up wided eyed as he gulped down a fear filled gasp, and he felt his digicore's pulse quicken. In the center of the field was a portal to dagomon's ocean.


	4. Return of the pest pt 2

Author's notes: Ch. 4. Myotismon in disguise has been working as a kind of delivery boy. On this trip, he runs into a cloaked figure, and Demidevimon. Getting away from both he comes across a portal to the Dark Ocean.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the ones I made up.

A mass of multicolor butterflies descended from above an attacked the portal. They ripped it apart from the edges. Myotismon stood still, mesmerized by the sight.

"Who would have thought, timid old Oikawa..." Myotismon thought.

"Hey, wait up!" Demidevimon shouted. He flew up to Myotismon. "Alright I believe you. You're a kid. Come on before they close the portal." He said, grabbed him with his claws, and pulled him towards the portal.

That was the last direction he wanted to go. "No! Let go! I SAID LET GO" he yelled, almost letting his real voice come out as he yelled. He broke free and slapped the small digimon with the back of his hand.

Demidevimon flew up and latched on again, "Come on, don't you want to find your digimon. You can trust me." He said.

"No, I can find what I am looking for on my own." Myotismon said yanked himself loose. He ran but Demidevimon was close behind him.

"_**Spiral Twister**_," Byomon shouted and green energy spiraled into Demidevimon.

Demidevimon fell to the ground then jumped up and went for one of his demidarts.

"_**Boom Bubble**__, PAA_!" Patamon said and his attack stopped Demidevimon's.

"You alright?" Sora Takenouchi asked. Myotismon wondered when she got so tall before he realized he had fallen. She held out her hand. Myotismon took it and got up. Now standing, he saw she was about the same height as his current disguise. She had the same red hair from the last time he saw her. She was dressed in blue jeans and a red and white tank top.

"Another portal!" T.K Takaishi said. He was in a t-shirt and shorts, but Myotismon was thinking about what he said.

That was when Davis Motomiya showed up. "Man, what's going on? Hey where that other guy go?" He asked and Sora and T.K realized that the boy (who was actually Myotismon) had taken off.

"Look there he is!" Sora shouted and pointed at the woods. Myotismon looked back over his shoulder as he ran into the woods. "I'll get him." She said and ran after him.

"Good, we'll handle Demidevimon." T.K said as the butterflies finished off the portal.

"Who's Demidevimon?" Davis asked.

"That digimon over there." T.K said and looked to where Demidevimon fell. He wasn't there. "Where did he go?"

"How would I know? I've never seen the digimon."

While T.K thought about choking Davis, Sora ran after Myotismon but lost him when he found a hiding tree. Inside he saw her walk by, calling out for him as she looked. She shoved hanging vines and bushes aside as she disappeared.

Myotismon came out a soon as he thought it was safe and quietly making his way to the TV gateway. He came back out of the woods only when he was within meters of the gateway. The weather was clearing up and he seemed to be alone. Then something brightly colored fluttered past his face. A butterfly flew around him and landed on the ground behind him.

"You want me to go back?" Myotismon said, "I can't. I'm sorry."

The butterfly went back into the air. Myotismon held out his hand and he landed on his fingertips. It was weird to Myotismon how something so light could have such power. It flapped it wings. Myotismon got the feeling it was trying to convince him to go back.

"I'm still can't," he said trying to think of an excuse, "curfew."

His excuse worked. He took off stopping for a moment in front of Myotismon's face.

"Next time okay," Myotismon said when the butterfly paused. After a second, it had disappeared. In case anyone else was watching, Myotismon took out his fake digivice while he held onto his pocket watch. Anyone watching would have thought that the digivice had opened the gate and not the watch that was hidden in his pocket.

Just as the gate opened, Demidevimon flew out of the woods and grabbed onto Myotismon. "Piggy back." He said as they both went through the portal.

When they were on the other side, Demidevimon was upside down in a chair that faced the computer. He rolled over. Then he looked for the boy he came with. He found him grabbing a black bundle off the bed and head for a door.

"Stay here," He said just before sliding the pocket door open.

He disobeyed that order as soon as he was alone. Demidevimon first hoped off the chair and onto the chesterfield couch that was a little behind it. It was under the bay window which must have been open. A soft breeze flowed in, making the white cotton curtain open up just enough to see the potted plants on the window shelf. Demidevimon wanted to explore more of the room. He realized the kid may have been living alone when he saw the genkan in the same room as the bedroom. He could not have cared less about it and headed for the kitchen.

The kitchen was simple with the refrigerator, sink, prep area, and the stove were in a line against the wall. The window in this room was neatly boarded up. This was odd to Demidevimon because he was only used to the hastily hammered on kind. Inside the refrigerator, he found a pitcher of ice tea and nothing else.

Demidevimon sighed. He shut the door and headed back to the bedroom. Demidevimon flew onto the California king size bed and sunk into the wolf fur throw blanket that was on top of the black coverlet that had a skull lined border. He rested there and almost forgot how hungry he was, then he heard a chime like noise he turn around to the bed's head. The red body pillow, the black through pillows, or the head board which was just a piece of leather stretched in between to metal poles did not make that noise. When he heard it again he realized the sound was coming from above the head board.

There was a pair of deer antlers mounted on the wall above the bed. From some of their prongs, hung crystal shards from delicate, almost invisible string. He felt a soft force from them similar to the early summer sun at dawn. He just had to touch them so he took to the air and was about to poke one with his claw when he heard the laughter of children from it. He flew back, but came back to get a closer look. That was when he was grabbed from the sky and tossed face first onto the bed. He rolled over and saw his old master who looked mad and a little pale.

"Having fun?" Myotismon said as he ripped the crystals from the antlers.

"Oh… hey boss." Demidevimon whimpered. He got up and Myotismon grabbed him again. Myotismon tied him up with a rope.

Myotismon stepped off the bed and gave the drawer room to open. "I'll deal with you tonight." He got into his coffin and slipped under the bed.

Demidevimon fought to get free but soon tired and looked out the window as he waited for his fate.

Author's notes: Please give me a review.


	5. Return of the pest pt 3

Author's notes: Demidevimon is in trouble. Sorry if the story is a little slow.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Just my oc's

Demidevimon wasn't sure, when he fell asleep but when he woke up he found it was night and Myotismon was awake and standing over him. Demidevimon thrashed on the fur throw as Myotismon leaned over him.

"Please Master!" Demidevimon begged, but Myotismon picked him off the bed and ripped off his bindings without saying a word. Demidevimon watched the now upside down room move away as Myotismon brought him into the kitchen. Myotismon tossed Demidevimon in the microwave and shut the door. Demidevimon slammed himself into the door and continued to shout for mercy over the beeps from Myotismon deciding how long to cook his former servant.

Myotismon would deliberately put in one time. Then muttered something about it being not right and cleared the time to set it again as Demidevimon screamed. Myotismon finally picked a time and hit start. He laughed as Demidevimon ran on the rotating plate trying to stay in front of the window. Demidevimon soon fell from the pain and curled up as he felt all of his skin burn from the microwaves, but before he died the microwave stopped and Myotismon pulled him out.

"Master, gently please." Demidevimon whimpered as Myotismon held his burnt leg.

Myotismon dropped Demidevimon on the floor. "I just found a use for you. It's your lucky day."

Demidevimon struggled to get up because his small body covered in painful first and some second degree burns. "Yeah… lucky," Demidevimon sobbed. He could not stop crying.

"This time, _stay_." Myotismon said. He left the room.

Demidevimon did stay on the kitchen floor and soon started to feel well enough to rock his body to comfort himself. The door then slammed open so loudly that the blender fell onto the floor. Demidevimon curled up again prepared for a beating when Myotismon stormed back into the room.

"This is it." Demidevimon thought, "He's going to kill me… again."

"ALL RIGHT WHERE IS IT!" Myotismon shouted.

Demidevimon cringed. "I don't know what is! I didn't do it!" Demidevimon cried.

Myotismon looked down at Demidevimon confused. "I wasn't talking about you." Myotismon said, "I'll get something for those burns."

The door to the cabinet under the sink began to open and shut on its own. Demidevimon tried to crawl away from it. Myotismon seemed happy about it.

"Ah thank you." He said with a sinister tone. Myotismon caught the door and looked inside. He took out a small black ankle monitor. Myotismon pulled Demidevimon's leg and strapped it on. "There is a bomb in that." He said.

Demidevimon squeaked. He fidgeted with it.

"Mess with it and it would go off."

Demidevimon stopped touching it.

"My bats are setting up sensors on the doors and windows." Myotismon stopped talking to bend his tall body so he could look Demidevimon face to face. He then continued in a growl. "So don't think of leaving." He then picked himself up and spoke much more calmly. "You will clean and do what I say."

Demidevimon felt he was sinking into Myotismon's shadow. "Yes, Master." He said.

"Good, now I have should get some cream for you before my customers arrive." Myotismon said.

"What?" Demidevimon asked.

At this point Myotismon has his back turned to Demidevimon. "Your burns don't hurt anymore. You can put it on as I work at the tattoo shop downstairs. At nights you will stay up here," Myotismon said and turned to face him. He saw Demidevimon's jaw was literally on the floor. "Did I say something?"

Demidevimon just stared at Myotismon.

"Stop that." Myotismon said, but Demidevimon stayed fixed on Myotismon. "What did I say?"

Next chapter Myotismon rants against vampire discrimination.


	6. The Show

Author's comments: Okay originally this chapter didn't exist and isn't funny or scary. I threw this chapter together after I heard about the verdict in the Casey Anthony case and while I witnessed the insanity that happened. For those who look to the internet to get away from stuff like this, I'm sorry. I actually took the events from all sorts of places involving this case. Mainly the protesters outside, but also some of what I've read on the internet and saw on the news.

Not one person spoke as the metaphorical curtain rose with the jury returned to the box. Each one was stone faced as they looked at the defendant. No line on their faces foreshadowed what was about to come next.

Myotismon looked at the young woman shaking at the defense table as well. She was one of his earliest customers and came in a few times with the child, who she was on trial for supposedly killing. The girl was a sweet child. He remembered one time, when her mother was distracted, the girl found one of his alpha bats and was petting it as if it was a puppy or a kitten.

Myotismon rubbed his eyes. He was fighting to stay awake. There were only two reasons he was here. One was that he was curious to see what it looked like when a person's life collapses without his hand in it. Second reason was that after being almost forced to sit though TV personalities, psychics and bounty hunters, he had to admit he was a little interested in the case. He was even questioned by the police and was a witness for a very short time until he convinced the state and defense he wasn't needed. Amazing what a little magic can do.

"Hey, bud," the man next to him said. "You missed it."

Myotismon sat up straight. He heard crying from the defense table that told him he had missed the verdict. When he saw the shocked and horrified faces of the state's attorneys, he knew he had missed the verdict of the year.

Myotismon noticed when he got outside was the overcast sky. He didn't have to worry about the cameras or the crowd because of his ability to distort and kill the feed of any camera that even gets close to his direction, and a spell that makes him unnoticeable to anyone looking at him. The only way anyone could spot him was if he knew him and saw him out of the corner of his eye. Even then, the spell would prevent him from identifying him directly.

Speaking of camera crews, he had to sigh when he got far enough through the field of protestors to look back at the beastly display of reporters and commentators as they try to bleed the story of as many headlines and countdown clocks as they could. Loudest of all, was the harpy that brought so much attention to the case in the first case. She squawked hatred about the jury for not giving her the verdict she wanted and about the devil's dance moves that egged the crowd on then she would try to lessen the concern about retaliation as the crowd foamed at the mouth behind her.

Myotismon chuckled after hearing one woman, a "proud mother" according to her t-shirt, sob over "the clear injustice" and "no true mother would act like her." Others questioned the motives of the jury and saying "they will get what's coming to them." Others in hush tones said that the mother "should get the same treatment she gave her daughter."

Myotismon loved the whole feel of brewing anarchy. A supporter of the mother and supporters of the child were in a screaming match but the police stopped anything from happening. Feeling that he was denied an extra-large Christmas present, Myotismon dropped his shoulders as he moved on towards the entryway to the underground. But before he got there, he got a welcomed surprise. New proud moms and dads had come out from the subway tunnel. These actually had duct tape over their mouths.

He had to laugh and not just normal laughing. He broke out into Mark Hamill's the Joker type laughing. "Can I ask," Myotismon started, "what was your thought process today?" He put on a dopey voice and said, "I'm going to put tape on my face! That will avenge the dead baby!"

One of the men in the group made for him, but two of his friends held him back. He just gave him a muffled "fuck off!" At least that's what Myotismon thought he said the man did have duct tape over his mouth.

Myotismon responded with his middle finger. Then he turned around and headed for the stairs.

During the ride back, it started to rain and it continued as he got off and made his way back to the Parlor. When he got back to the apartment, he put his unopened umbrella into the stand and tracked water onto the floor Demidevimon had just cleaned.

"Wha- Why!" Demidevimon asked in an exhausted whimper.

"I guess humans don't fully realize how messed up the living world is." Myotismon answered.

"What?" Demidevimon asked.

"Uh, nothing," Myotismon said as he opened the window and dropped himself onto the couch.

"Okay. Hey, boss, you know about that big case on the TV?"

"You mean the one I went to today?"

Demidevimon looked up as he thought. "Uh, yeah. Well some humans brought stuff animals to where that girl was found and left them there to be ruined in the rain." He said, "These human have no brains do they? They could use a leader like you."

"I'm not taking the ankle bomb off. Quit sucking up." Myotismon said and laid down.

"What are you doing?" Demidevimon asked.

"I want to hear the rain while I take a nap before Hatsu and Etsumi stop by." Myotismon said with a hint of a warning to Demidevimon. "To answer your question, human's just need to learn to let the dead rest." He said and dosed off.

Author's notes: I'll try to update soon


	7. Vampires

Author's comments: Finally… done. Hands hurt…

I should go into why it's taken so long. I been going to school to broaden my mind and hopefully better my stories. A little warning the story has a sex scene.

Anyway as my neighbors swear loudly outside my window again I finally get this chapter done. It's not really horror/humor but I wanted something a little different to do. Also the whole twilight BS seems to be never going away I felt I should put my two cents in and maybe get some people to think about vampires (and maybe a few other things) differently. I might be changing the genre to general depending on how the next few chs come out for now enjoy this by the way my "t" key is being a pain so if you see an "I" that should have been an "it" or anything else missing a "t" that's why. Anything else is just sloppiness that I confess to. I'm kind of mad at how the girl at the end came out pretty cheesy. Sorry about that.

The tapping of knuckles on Demidevimon's head stirred him from his sleep. "Boss," Demidevimon whined.

"They'll be here soon." Myotismon said with a groggy voice.

Demidevimon got up and stretched is painful body before leaving sliding the door shut as Myotismon got up to shut the window. The hours had taken the sun with them and left him with a chilly night. He walked over to his bed and fell on to the fur throw.

Hatsu was easily distinguished by the amount of sound she made going anywhere especially up the stairs. She flung the door open nearly knocking his potted mandrake off the windowsill and kicked off her shoes in the _genken _and strutted over to the bed. "Look at this! You skip your cram classes and came with me here and he is _asleep._" she said. She knew fully well that there was no way he could sleep though one of her entrances.

Etsumi carefully took off her shoes and neatly placed hers and Hatsu's shoes next to each other. "Should we go?" Myotismon could see it but she had climbed onto the bed and began to unbutton her shirt.

"Nah," Hatsu said, climbed on top of him and straddled his hips, "we can still have fun with him." She didn't have much flesh but she still could work a groan out of him in a few grinds while she undid her corset.

Myotismon opened his eyes and smirked.

"Well. Nice of you to get up." She said and continued to stimulate him. She pulled her shirt off and flung it to Etsumi's face. Etsumi pouted for a moment then came up behind her and cupped Hatsu's small breast and Hatsu lifted her skirt showing she was not wearing panties.

"I love my life" Myotismon thought.

Hatsu laid herself flat on top of him and just barely brought their lips together. "He smells like a wet dog too."

"Woof." He said and rolled over kiss her as Etsumi pulled off the fur and other blankets that would be hard to clean.

After the threesome, they rested too tired to get up. Myotismon had grown more comfortable with Hatsu's attitude as she improved in bed. He reached over her to the night stand to grab a knife and glass the girls held out their arms and he bled them. Finished his drink he got up to shower sending Hatsu back to the bed when she tried to rush pass him to the shower.

He spent most of the shower letting the hot water run over him. Eventually, when all the hot water was done, he got out and was shoved aside by Hatsu who stuck her tongue at him. He sighed and went back to his room.

"Hope you don't mine I took off the sheets to be washed?" Etsumi asked as she was bent over piling all the dirty sheets.

Myotismon was just enjoying the fleshy curves and his handy work, a large tribal dragon, going down her back. "Not at all-

"DAMN IT DILLON!" Hatsu screamed.

"Well if you don't mind a cold shower." He said and chuckled.

Etsumi just sighed but didn't have the courage to scold him. "Say you're into that vampire stuff?" Etsumi asked.

Myotismon flinched. He hadn't told the girls about being a digimon and was not planning to. "Yes, I am." He said.

"Well I overheard some girls arguing about what vampires are."

"What do you think vampires are?"

"I guess they're… not real."

Myotismon chuckled.

"I'll tell you what vampires are like." Hatsu said swinging a long train of wet hair around leaving decorative curves and drops of water on the hardwood floor, "Blood thirsty killers that use humans for food. No sparkles. No longing for humanity. No tortured souls. Period."

"That sounds like how a cow may view humanity and the farm." Myotismon said and went to his closet which was happily ghost free today. He grabbed some clothing and started to get dressed.

"Yeah because we are the prey. It's our place in nature." Hatsu said. "Besides why would a vampire really be upset of all that power?

Myotismon had to give her that one. Sure the weakness in the sun was unpleasant, but magic power, flight, and eternal youth were more than enough to make-up for it. "Still, why can't a vampire just want to spend his Friday night in his pajamas reading a book?" He asked.

"Well that wouldn't be entertaining. Would it?" Hatsu said and looked over to Etsumi who shrugged.

A few hours later, when the girls were gone and he was sitting on his bed reading a book, Demidevimon walked up to him. "So what's the plan?" He asked his master.

"Hopefully I'll finish the next four chapters without interruption." He said without looking up.

"So that land you got from She-Weregarurumon is going to be used for what?"

"My business. That's what."

"But the digidestined are probably busy with the stuff in the digital word. I mean some of your plans take longer to come through than it takes MystressCrowler to write a fan fiction chapter."

"Do you want to go out the window?" Myotismon hissed annoyed at his servant's mention of his enemies. Demidevimon squeaked and ran off to clean something.

Myotismon could go back to reading but between the girls and Demidevimon he was a little too annoyed and something had to die. He got dressed and headed out to a small bar that was good for finding people who wouldn't be quickly missed.

Finally done fighting though the crowd, he walked down the stairs into the darkness as he separated from the bright golden yellow lights stringed onto anything that could support them. The only light that lit the second half of the stars, that was parallel to the street, was the 'open' sign. Opening the door he hoped to find a young woman to choose for slaughter. Sadly, this night there was a "sausage party" at least that was what he thought this type of situation was called. He sighed and looked over to the bar and saw a familiar pair of shoulders slumped on the counter. Myotismon walked over and patted him on the back and ordered a drink before turning back to the man. "Hajime, had one to many?"

Hajime picked himself up. I became clear he wasn't drunk but was crying. Myotismon was taken back; normally he was calm to jovial and spent most of the night showing off his muscles and his tattoos. Though he had just got back in contact with his 'one who got away' and something told him that something had gone wrong between him.

"Ah Dillon, how have you been?" He asked Myotismon and wiped his eyes. His eyes were still read but he did not still showed any other signs of being upset.

Myotismon felt it would be best not to go into his problems so he brought up the first distraction he could bring up. "The girls and I got into a discussion today." He said.

"'Bout what?"

"Vampires and what they mean to people." Myotismon said. The bartender came back with is drink so he took a drink before going further. "We all came to different conclusions."

"Well yeah," Hajime said. "Vampires are symbols. Symbols have whatever meaning one person gives to them. A woman may see a vampire as the symbol of their wants and fears when it comes to men. The tortured soul who is fighting his nature to 'prey on women' for their love and the other example; the bloodsucking male who looks charming but is actually a monster who only wants to use them and throw them away."

"Or on a speciesist based view. Those tortured souls, the hate their vampire culture and yearn for a human life and the vampire embraces his culture is a blood sucking killer how must be killed. How progressive." Myotismon said then took another drink.

"You know we're not that different. There's no male or female species. We're all from earth. All that other stuff is just crap." Hajime said and finished his drink. He then jumped up and paid for them both and ran out the door.

Myotismon shrugged and left choosing to take the long and quiet way back. The dark roads and alleys left him alone with his thoughts. He was surprised at how angry he was over this. He never thought about it too much and whatever came up he just surged off as envy from those who didn't have the easiest time with survival of the fittest. It wasn't like he killed or turned anyone either. Neither actually made sense, if he killed or turned one victim or every night that's a victim he could never have again, but if he just drank a pint blood from many victims in one night then in a month he would get to drink from those victims again and not have to worry about competition for food. It was hard to call what he got from blood 'food' since what he got wasn't nutrition something that would have been hard to do living just off of blood. The life force that exists in all conscious life forms is what gives him strength. He didn't even need to kill but he could have "sudden anemia" victims popping up. So the deaths were more on the digidestined than him.

As he was about to turn onto his street, his thoughts where interrupted by a group of teens and college-age kids that came spilling out of a narrow dark alley. He jumped as they washed pass him like water that found a crack in the glass. Then as the last of the around fifteen large group passed him, one slammed into him and bounced off and falling to the ground.

"S-sorry," A soft timid voice said. The bumper got up and dusted herself off. She was a cute twenty-something with a short, boyish haircut and an all-around slender, rail-like figure. She was in plain a black shirt and leggings with a matching black canvas bag. That and the actions of the group told him she was probably rightfully running from the cops whose sirens were not far off in the distance.

Myotismon counted his blessings. "Need a place to hide?" he asked pointing to the Parlor with his thumb.

The girl looked around. Her friends were gone. The sirens were getting louder. "Alright," she murmured.

The two quickly made it inside and Myotismon quickly put himself between her and the door. She put hand into the front pocket of her hand bag. "So umm, I'm Ai. You are?"

Myotismon walked up to her and she backed up. "May I ask you something?" he asked.

"What?" Ai asked trembling and bumped into the counter.

Myotismon pinned her to the spot on the counter by using his arm to block her. He got in close to her and asked. "What do vampires mean to you?"

"What?"

Myotismon pulled back quickly and walked away from her. "Just something I've been asking people." Myotismon said and turned around to her. "I thought you might have an interesting view."

"Uh-huh," She whispered. The moment she got a good look at the man, who got her away from the cops, she was getting mixed messages. Before her was a slender, beautiful effeminate man with porcelain skin and red full lips, but he didn't talk or walk like any man that looked that delicate. He walked with the calm and confidence of a much older man that had seen and done a lot and just didn't care anymore. Most of all, his eyes captured her imagination. She had never seen eyes as blue as his and they seemed to have their own glow. They seemed to draw her closer and comfort her. "I guess their symbolic of the greed of man. They drain oil from the earth and steal resources like a vampire drains blood, and they imprison animals as slaves for food, clothing, companionship and entertainment, like how they use humanity. They're nature punishing man for what they've done." She said puffing her chest out in pride of her 'enlightenment.' She then straightened up and put her purse on the counter. "You know how vegan vampires are pressured to feed like other is like how human vegans get shit."

"Hmm…" Myotismon hummed. "Well maybe their mad their defying nature."

"We can choose to care for animals and being a vegan is more healthy."

"Healthier, and so what? They're animals lesser animals."

"Speciesist!" She huffed.

"Dinner," He puffed and changed into his normal form. Her eyes went from his eyes to his ears, and then his fangs. She opened her mouth to scream but Myotismon covered her mouth and ripped her shirt open. He bit down and soon she stopped moving.

His watch was very helpful for situations like this. Without carrying the body and having to sneak it pass the police who were searching the neighborhood, Myotismon could take the body and himself to hovering above the Pacific Ocean. He dropped the girl into the dark. A splash told him she hit the water and he went back.

"Uh boss you forgot her purse." Demidevimon said.

Myotismon sighed and picked it up. "I don't feel like going back out. We'll keep it here for now." He said then noticed a mewing sound coming from the bag. He opened it and found two small kittens, both too small to be away from their mother next to a can of mace.

"What are going to do with them?"

After he said that Myotismon picked one, an orange tabby, up, it shook back and forth not sure how its body works. Myotismon turned its head towards him and the kitten opened its eyes, probably for the very first time. Large round eyes looked over to him, glossy and inattentive at first quickly they began to realize it was seeing and tried to move towards Myotismon though the air then it looked down at Myotismon's hand to see why he couldn't move.

"Boss… maybe we should kill them. That would be fun. Or just throw them out with the bag, like now."

"Awwww"

"Boss no…" Demidevimon said and slammed his face into the floor, knowing he was about to play second fiddle to a cat again.


	8. Preview

I'm posting this because I was hoping to finish this chapter this month but TS or soon to be Hurricane Isaac has me a little worried and if it does hit and I lose power I may have to hold off to save my computer for school. S I'm posting this and will later replace it with the full chapter later. Also I feel a little guilty for that Bush jab.

The sun was just under the horizon and the whole neighborhood was dyed blue, as if the whole world was dropped in a pool. Tattoo parlor was darkened, but the door was unlocked, as the man at the doorway found out. Turning the knob he found Myotismon at the counter as his digimon self.

Myotismon wobbled still waking from the warning the weak old stars out front loudly gave the man when he walked up them. "You-uh," he slurred still groggy. He shook his head trying to wake up. "Um... You set this appointment a month ago. The least you could do is show up on time."

"I'm sorry," The man calmly said. "I wasn't sure if I was being followed." The man walked in and closed the door behind him keeping an eye on the rest of the room. The rising sun was making progress but the back of the shop was still black.

"Have you gotten what I asked for?" Myotismon asked.

"Yes." He said, put his briefcase on the counter, and slid it towards him.

Myotismon opened it. His lips pulled back into a snarl. Sharp long fangs gleamed in the early light "As much as I appreciate your efforts," He growled and held up a pile of papers, about 20-40 papers large, and a notebook in an evidence bag. "This is a bit pathetic."

"I'm sorry." The man said as he bowed, less out of a sense of humility and more to just not look at the vampire, "We never had much and still lost a lot of that in a hacker attack." He struggled to keep his composure as he thought about what teeth like that could do, and probably have done.

Myotismon tossed the papers back, and took out the notebook. It only seemed to be a plain, black, spiral notebook. "What exactly is this?" He asked.

"The notebook of a man who was investigating the Odaiba and other incidents. He disappeared a year ago. The others are reports from us, emails and research notes from civilian computers, and the profiles on those civilians."

"You actually got warrants for all these?" Myotismon said a little surprised. He opened the note book, saw familiar hand writing, and quickly shut it.

"Err."

"Or did you go by the George W. Bush playbook."

The man flinched at the comparison. "Well a nation has to stay safe."

"At least you made up for the lack of information." Myotismon said and pulled out one of wads of cash that took up most of the case's space. He felt embarrassed to admit it even to himself, but he needed the money. He at times had to steal for himself to pay the bills. Apparently, even with the novelty of youthful rebellion and western style tattoos, opening a tattoo parlor was not the best idea he ever had. Of course he did always have that problem of thinking only so far with his plans.

I hope I don't get any flooding.


End file.
